<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非暴力不合作 by moonshiner_lzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745679">非暴力不合作</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz'>moonshiner_lzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rough sex<br/>pwp</p><p>没头没尾不必多想</p><p>（还以为文档丢了结果又找到了 存个档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非暴力不合作</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这天刚跑完一场，衣服都没换下，几个人就把他架着去俱乐部附近的酒吧喝庆功酒了。</p><p> </p><p>进门后热切痴迷的视线就黏在他夹了手套在胸前的赛车服上，人们热情地和他打招呼，冒着冷气的棕黑玻璃瓶被塞进他手里。不好说是不是徐彰彬的错觉，不过他们车队最近确实如有神助，十场能赢八场。这个时间点，客人大概都和他们来自同个地方，喝着聊着酒桌就不分家；徐彰彬原本就喜欢和人打交道，玩纸牌，扔飞镖，手里的酒换了几瓶，面前的人也换了几拨，最后坐到他身边的是个戴着毛线帽的高大年轻人，声调和他本人给人的压迫感不同意外地偏高，被他以前经历的话题和笑话逗笑时发出高亢的笑声，眼角弯成新月的样子谁看都是偷拿哥哥身份证混进来的学生。</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬自己都不知道自己能说这么多话，说得口干舌燥，说到那个笑容很漂亮的男孩一头栽倒在他肩上。</p><p>你……什么情况。</p><p>他眼神游离了一会儿才聚焦在年轻人身上，接了电话来收尸的俱乐部老小刚送完别的人上代驾，进门就看到他眼神迷离盯着人家漂亮男孩嘴唇一副情难自已的样子。</p><p>哥你什么情况。</p><p>梁精寅的耐心已达阈值，过来拉起他一条胳膊，走了走了哥我们回家。不行，我跟我朋友聊天聊一半呢。</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬也不顾他新交这朋友个人意愿如何，抱着人家腰不撒手。</p><p>回……回我那接着聊……梁精寅试着掰了两下缠在一起的两人未果，心想去彰彬哥那儿睡也总比睡大街上好，他端详了一下徐彰彬红透的脸。</p><p>再说也没什么不安全的。</p><p> </p><p>从上车到到家的过程，徐彰彬短暂清醒了段时间，期间指使梁精寅给他的鱼喂食，开冷气，还要了个晚安吻，表现得和他清醒时没什么两异，梁精寅被折磨的够呛，转身拿牛奶的功夫回头看他偎依着陌生人好像终于睡了，连忙战术性后退锁门走人。</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬梦里被李旻浩带去熟人开的宠物店传教，你看这个拉布拉多，毛顺皮亮听话不咬人，太大不喜欢啊？看看这个德国牧羊，毛顺皮亮听话不咬人，太大不喜欢啊？你再看看这个黄金猎犬，毛顺皮亮……</p><p> </p><p>他被压得喘不上气，耳朵脖子脸上湿漉漉都是口水，欲哭无泪：就不能介绍点适配主人体型的吗。</p><p>睁开眼，一抹金黄从眼前晃过，扫过鼻尖痒得他皱起鼻子，发出几声闷哼，动了动嘴想说话，却仍只能发出闷哼，还有黏腻的水声。嘴唇上传来的触感过于温柔又舒服，柔软的唇肉胶着在一起，融化成满室叹息。</p><p> </p><p>冷气开得过足，凉意被汗水牢牢抓住，吹得他汗毛直竖，本能地追寻热源。压在他上边的人就连体温也像计算好一样，温热得恰到好处，徐彰彬自己也不知道双手就攀上对方的肩；越亲身子越软，越亲越纳闷，怎么我做春梦的对象……是个爷们儿？</p><p>比他体温高一些的手掌从他脖颈滑下，指尖抚过锁骨，再到胸前平躺着也可观的软肉，很满意他苦心健身成果似的狠狠揉了两把，拉着他背带带子松开，带子猛地收紧弹在皮衣上发出响亮的声音，又惹得他发出惊呼。</p><p>这不是……黄铉辰么……徐彰彬终于渐渐想起来趴在他身上为非作歹的人是谁了，这不是刚酒吧新交的朋友么，怎么这么快又在梦里见了。</p><p>他抓着对方后颈柔软的长发拽了拽，终于给自己讨来些氧气。徐彰彬看着对方伸出舌头舔去嘴角挂着的不知是谁的唾液，盯着自己看也不知在想什么，很快又扑了上来故技重施。</p><p>不应该啊，徐彰彬晕晕乎乎的，照理说春梦不该都是让自己舒服的吗，这窒息算哪门子舒服法。</p><p>梦里黄铉辰的手掌却像知道了他的心思一样，移到了他最需要被照顾的地方。</p><p>“嘶……”徐彰彬倒抽一口冷气，忍不住骂出声。</p><p>最脆弱的地方之一在别人手里拿捏着，轻易在对方漫不经心地套弄了几下就站起来了，这件事还是有点让徐彰彬羞耻惊慌的。即使是在梦里，他也不喜欢这种被别人掌控的感觉。但他的喜不喜欢和他的身体好像无关，对方不知怎么摸得，跟他平时自己弄的感觉完全不一样，好像哪里都成了敏感点，他的腰早在不自觉地抬起落下，迎合对方的动作了。他的喘息变得高而急促，尾音转好几个弯，悠悠灭在头顶，好一阵没听见对方动静了，徐彰彬睁眼，从年轻人散落的金发下看到对捕食者的眼睛，一声嗤笑响在他的上方。</p><p>“可爱……”</p><p>说什么呢，你才可爱，你全家都可爱。</p><p> </p><p>细小又顽皮的吻落在他耳边，舌头模拟着交媾动作舔进他的耳朵，也因为这个距离让徐彰彬没错过对方梦呓一般叫着自己名字，像他们早就是对亲昵爱人，像他们本来就该如此。</p><p> </p><p>临要到高潮了对方突然撤开一切触碰，就像卡在终点前一百米突然熄火，急得徐彰彬红了眼，委屈得哼哼唧唧。</p><p>“别走呀……”徐彰彬朝空中张开手，顺利抓到只手，立刻拿到面前贴了上去，手掌被他蹭得温热湿润。</p><p>“还要。”</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬被翻过去趴着的时候觉得世界一阵天旋地转，还在伤心连个破春梦都处处和他作对，裤子就被扒了。</p><p>大概是沾了他前液的手指直捣黄龙，从他想都没想过的地方捅了进去。几乎是条件反射，徐彰彬猛地打了个颤，想从那来势汹汹不知停歇的挖掘下逃走，可面前有床垫堵着他，让他逃无可逃。</p><p>从小没吃过什么苦的徐彰彬又怕又疼，主要还是怕，第二根手指进来的时候他已经什么求饶的好话都说尽了，对方才终于大发善心般抽了出去。在他吸着鼻子，以为这场折磨要结束了的时候，有什么又硬又烫的东西抵开他好不容易被打开了一些的后穴，大小却是两根手指没法比拟的。</p><p>被翻过去的时候他已经隐约察觉到接下来的走向了，也不是没机会挣扎反抗，只是有什么他自己都说不明白的原因，让他不想挣扎，不想醒。</p><p> </p><p>那么狰狞的东西，不由分说就这么捅了进来。</p><p>徐彰彬感觉自己气都被捅没了，眼泪不受控制地往下掉，落进臂弯在枕头上汇成深色的印记，疼得好像胃都被顶到，吸气时泪水回流进气管，害他好一阵咳嗽又打起哭嗝。</p><p>对方好像感受不到痛苦似的，被他这么用力夹着也毫不犹豫，抽出去一些，又猛地撞回来，撞得徐彰彬又开口求饶，一字一顿哭太深了你慢点，叫得太大声，冷不防被对方从后面捂住嘴，一巴掌落在他一边臀肉上，发出响亮的声响，末了还自言自语般说了句“怎么今天这么不听话”。</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬气得张嘴就咬下去，虽然不到见血的程度，用的力气也不小了，可也没见黄铉辰有什么反应，只好省点力气去叫疼。</p><p>就这么趴着挨了一会儿操，疼到麻木的感觉褪去，异样的快感渐渐取而代之。好像每摩擦到一个地方，细小的电流就从下腹直流过四肢，爽得他脚趾都蜷缩起来。</p><p>徐彰彬最善长的就是不跟自己过不去，沉下腰抬起屁股，黄铉辰的胯骨撞在他常年不见日光，比别的地方都要白的屁股大腿根，撞得他被发胶固定好的头发尽数晃散，撞得他腿抖得像初生羊犊，肉体相撞的声音混合着两人急促的喘息，让他再也没精力思考别的，只能深深趴进枕头里，餍足地眯起眼睛。</p><p>好像不满意他独自舒服，黄铉辰又来折磨他：他拉着徐彰彬的手把他翻回正面，早已一片泞泥的结合处被挤压出更多不知是谁的液体。年轻人很快弥补回这段距离，带着重量沉甸甸地挤进来，这个姿势不仅让徐彰彬能看清自己殷红的小穴是怎么被一点点操开的，更让被打开的感觉与这画面一起被刻进他的脑子里。</p><p>就像奔腾的潮水突然遇到分流，任何触碰都能带来旋涡；被刻意放缓的性事让他变得敏感了不少，肠肉吞吐推拒也像邀请，连那东西上面盘亘的血管都能感受得一清二楚。</p><p>徐彰彬终于被挤出声呻吟，接着这声音就没断过了，甚至盖过他那张大床堪不住两个大男人的重量，随着动作发出有节奏的吱呀声，在这时他迷迷糊糊想到他这墙挨着邻居，隔音似乎不是很好。</p><p>因为疼痛软下去的器官不知何时又颤巍巍站了起来，被挤在他们之间摇晃，不断打在两人腹部，徐彰彬刚想伸手去抚慰一下，就被年轻人抓住手往上举，合着另外一只按死在墙上。</p><p>年轻人眯眼盯着他，舌头舔过丰厚的唇，他深陷情欲的脸美得不可思议，湿漉漉的金发被随意别在耳后，汗水让他白皙的身体熠熠生辉，好像随时张嘴在他脖子上咬上一口都毫不奇怪。</p><p>最后那口没落在他脖子上，倒是落在了他胸上。</p><p>徐彰彬也是第一次知道自己的胸部有这么敏感，乳珠被含进火热的口腔，舌尖在上面打着转，连带着快感滋生，让他不自觉扭腰想逃离。黄铉辰察觉到了他的抵抗，坏心眼地在被吸舔到红肿的乳尖上留下几圈牙印，后来暴露在冰冷的空气摇晃起来也是火辣辣的痛。</p><p>“好色……”</p><p>年轻人直起身看着自己的杰作，满意地说出两个字，与此同时徐彰彬正忙着经历他今晚的第一次高潮，咬着牙，尖叫也抑制不住，又尖又细从齿缝钻出，肠壁痉挛着挤压过来，像催促渴望得到灌溉。黄铉辰也没什么异议，顺从地又抽插了几十下就全部射了进去，肉壁被草熟了，绵软发烫，被精液一股股打着又是一阵抽搐。</p><p>恍惚中他好像听见对方说了什么，只是还在高潮带来的耳鸣中结果什么都没抓住。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>